


簡單粗暴的嘴唇相碰

by justice_1213



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justice_1213/pseuds/justice_1213
Relationships: 卡卡西x你





	簡單粗暴的嘴唇相碰

又是那一副表情了。  
「別擔心。」  
「我會處理好的。」  
瞇起眼睛的安撫性笑容，卡卡西總是如此笑著，但我不喜歡他這樣。我不喜歡他獨自一人把所有都背負起，雖然我知道他的本意是想保護我。

但我也無法只是躲在他的庇佑之下。

我也無法承受失去他的痛苦。

「所以說，乖一點吧？我會儘快完成任務-」  
聲音戛然而止，綠色的衣領被我揪緊扯了過來，他似是沒想到我會這樣行動，一時間倒是只能任我魚肉。卡卡西被迫半蹲著遷就我的高度，我看都沒看他的表情一眼，隔著黑色的面罩親了下去。

那是不帶情慾的吻，只是單純的嘴唇相碰。至從和卡卡西交往後我們好久沒有如此純粹地親吻對方，純粹地表達自己的心意。

如此喜歡著你，如此希望和你一起活下去。這個世界殘酷得很，但遇上你真的很開心。隔著微冷的面罩，我也能感受到他有些亂套的呼吸節奏。都多大的人了啊...... 內心不自覺就想要如此嘲笑他，怎麼像情竇初開的黃毛小子。

無論過了多久，只要還是你和我，就可以讓對方像小孩子一樣害羞起來啊。

快速地把吻落在了對方的嘴唇上後又蜻蜓點水般地啾了他的臉龐一下，隨即我兇巴巴地揪著卡卡西的耳朵責怪他。我也知道那些話算得上無理取鬧了，但我非說不可。

「我實力雖然不如你，怎麼說自保技巧還是有的，不要小看我了。我是你的女朋友，也是一個忍者，別總想把我往身後推，我可捨不得讓你自己一個衝上去，笨蛋。」

「所以，稍微放鬆一下吧。我也想要保護你，卡卡西。」


End file.
